


sucker

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, this one is so much shorter than the last and i am dissapointed with that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Gerard pushed his face into Frank's neck while they laughed at something stupid.</p><p>fic also available on wattpad: @war-wornlipstck</p>
            </blockquote>





	sucker

**Author's Note:**

> more of my art!! cute n fun doodles 4 u!!

It started when Gerard pushed his face into Frank's neck while they laughed at something stupid.

The two of them were sitting on Gerard's disorganized bed. The humour of the joke quickly dissipated when Gerard collapsed in giggles and fell sideways into Frank, his face and mouth uncomfortably close to Frank's throat. He wasn't going to lie, Gerard's fangs scare him.

Everything was so lighthearted before Gerard pushed Frank down and threw a leg over one of Frank's thighs. His face and fucking dangerous daggers for canines were  _chilling_   _out_  right beside Frank's neck, shit.

Frank broke into a nervous sweat when Gerard nuzzled in closer.

Frank didn't know what the fuck to do. He didn't want to tell Gerard it was making him uncomfortable because of his teeth, that would make Gerard feel like he wasn't trusted. Frank didn't want his truly sweet undead boyfriend to think he didn't trust him. Frank did trust Gee, but there's always the tiny off centre point in his mind that said,  _fuck_ , Gerard is threatening and dangerous when he's upset.

Frank had to hold himself back from rocketing away from Gerard when he heard a little sniff come from the crook of his neck. Gerard always sniffed his food - blood in a  _cup_  - before he  _drank_  it. He thought the worst was over then, but then he felt freezing lips kiss and suck at the sweet spot on his throat. And it didn't  _turn him on,_ no _._ Itmade him push at Gerard's shoulder suddenly, Frank can't fucking deal with that. He is not going to let that sucker get his blood now.

Gerard's head popped up immediately, "You okay, Frankie?" He asked, concerned.

Frank sighed unevenly, "Um. No. Sorry."

"Oh- oh Frank, I'm sorry. It's the fangs, isn't it."

Frank hated to admit it, "Yeah," He looked up and into Gee's dark red eyes, "Please don't think I don't trust you - it just-"

"I get it. Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, " Gerard apologized, pushing clumps of his greasy black hair back backward - a little anxious tick, Frank put together. It's the same when he tries to chew his nails and fails miserably.  _It's a habit I never broke, I guess, even when I was human,_ Gerard had told Frank a little while ago. "You smelled nice... I couldn't help it. Sorry." He said again, eyebrows furrowing.

Frank did know about how nice his  _blood_  smells apparently, and he thinks it's always going to be weird when he hears it.

"It's okay, Gee. We can still cuddle but, like,  _don't_  put your mouth there."

Gerard smiled and and laid back down beside Frank and put his head on his boyfriend's chest instead, his leg still over his thigh and an arm across his waist.

They talked some more, completely forgetting the minor awkward moment. Gerard made bad vampire puns and jokes about things he would like to suck. Frank shut that right the fuck down as soon as the list progressed from blood and Frank's neck in the foreplay context (of course unless he wanted it not to be).

**Author's Note:**

> so much shorter,,


End file.
